


Hawkeye: Reconstruction

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Reconstruction [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: This is basically my attempt at making the crappy new characters of Marvel actually work. I'm starting off with Kate Bishop by removing the Mary Sue aspects and giving her some real character.
Series: Reconstruction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126295





	1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since Kate Bishop had been raped. It was at a New year's Eve party in New York in 1999. She was 22 years old at the time. Someone had spiked her drink and she felt ditzy. The next thing she knew, she was being taken into a room. It was too dark to see. He started tearing her dress off and forced her onto the bed. She tried to resist but he put a knife to her throat.

Kate was silently laid then and took it. Whoever it was that raped her had the foresight to wash away the evidence.

"Take off the rest of your clothes and get in the bathtub"

Kate was too afraid to do otherwise. She took off what was left of her clothes and stepped into the bathtub. The man took the shower head and sprayed her, washing away the evidence of his crime as his semen what down the drain. After he stepped out to rejoin the party, Kate was sat naked in the shower. Eventually, she came to her senses and put her clothes back on. She never told anyone about the rape.

She was too drugged to even recognise who even did it. She wasn't even sure if anyone knew what had happened. The whole thing was mostly a blur.

\--

The only people she told about her rape were her and Jessica Jones. Unfortunately, Jessica was unable to find any out who it was. Since then Kate never wanted to be vulnerable again. She spent the following five years, travelling the world, training herself. In 2005, she returned to New York where she was reunited with her father Derek Bishop, her stepmother Heather, her younger brother Seth Bishop and her best friend Molly.

Molly took Kate for a night out. The two had a good time dancing at a night club. But when they left, some men took the two of them into a car and placed sacks on their heads.

\--

Kate and Molly were both tied to chairs. Kate woke up first.

"She's awake" one of the kidnappers said.

Kate's sack was pulled off and she saw masked men in front of her.

"Who do you work for?" one of them asked.

"Work for?" asked Kate, "I've just been aboard for five years"

The man zapped Kate with a taser.

"What were you doing?"

"Just partying" said Kate.

Kate was zapped again.

"Please, my father can pay" said Kate.

Again Kate was zapped.

"We're not interested in your father's money" her kidnapper told her, "we just need to know what he sent you away for"

"Who do you think he is?" said Kate, "he's just some rich businessman. You think he sent me to spy on you or something?"

Kate was zapped again.

"He just might have done" said her kidnapper.

Unbeknownst to Kate's kidnappers, the woman had been untying her bonds the whole time. She grabbed the taser off the kidnapper and zapped him. The other two kidnappers fired their handguns at her but Kate dived to the floor, taking cover. The two masked goons searched the place as Kate hid. As one of them came round the corner, Kate zapped him and took his gun.

The last kidnapper spotted Kate but she shot him first. She then turned to the two kidnappers she had tasered and shot both of them in the head. Noticing the third kidnapper was alive, she shot him in the head too. She then checked Molly. She was still alive but unconscious.

\--

Police would later investigate the kidnapping and Kate told them that a woman in a purple suit saved her and Molly. Derek told Kate that she needed to take on a bodyguard Andrew Ramsay for her safety and his peace of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Like with my other story, Heroes, this universe exists in real time as opposed to Marvel time.  
> -The story takes place in 2005.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Andrew Ramsay arrived, Kate Bishop was able to sneak away from her family to an abandoned Bishop Industrial warehouse which she would use as a new hideout base. During her travels aboard, Kate had developed a purple costume, based on Hawkeye's design and hid it there before arriving home. You see, she had actually been hiding out in New York, studying various people ruining the city and had created a list of names.

The first target was Addison Tucker, the corrupt CEO of Tucker Multinational involved in sandy dealings that had swindling hundreds out of their homes and life savings. Kate suited up and took a bow and arrows out of a case she'd left with the costume.

\--

The limousine had arrived at Tucker Multinational HQ. Addison Tucker stepped out.

"I want you warn that judge that bad things are going to happen to him if the charges against me are not dropped" she told one of her security detail.

Tucker got to her office and received a report that a woman dressed as Hawkeye had broken into the building. "Hawkeye" arrived and started shooting security guards with her arrows.

"Who are you?" asked Tucker, frightfully.

She had heard of a Hawkeye who operated in the 1960s-1980s but he had never killed anyone kill this new Hawkeye did. Hawkeye pointed her bow at Tucker. Just then another guard that Hawkeye had missed, tackled her. The guy was better trained than the other guards, Kate figured he must have had some combat experience in another job. The man began strangling Kate with her own bow.

Fortunately, Kate grabbed an arrow that had fallen to the ground and grabbed the guard with it. With all the surrounding guards dead, Kate picked up his bow and aimed an arrow at Tucker.

"You're going to transfer the 40$ million you stole back to them" she said.

"I am not-" Tucker tried to say before Kate shot her in the knee with her arrow.

Kate quickly took out another arrow.

"Alright, I'll do it" said Tucker.

Tucker transferred the money. Kate then fired an arrow out the window. This arrow was a kind of grappling hook that she used to swing away from the building, landing on a nearby rooftop.


	3. Lady Bullseye

Kate would later learn that Addison Tucker had managed to trace the money transferred and take it back. Kate would need to use something untraceable but for now Tucker would be too prepared for another attack. However she would not get the chance. It turned out someone known as Lady Bullseye had killed her afterwards. But this did not mean the stolen money was returned, Tucker's children would inherit instead.

As they were not criminals, as far as they knew they had inherited it legitimately, Kate would have a harder time getting it returned. She was used to situations where she had to kill and any security guards would need to get past might end up dead, along with Tucker's kids if they ended up putting up a fight. Kate had the warehouse where she stored her costume and equipment converted into a dance club.

Said costume and equipment would be stored in the basement that she would use as her lair. She also learned from Seth that Kate's old boyfriend, Laurence, was now seeing Molly. You see after Kate had been raped, circumstantial evidence led Laurence to believe she'd cheated on him. And Kate would never admit she was raped, she just kept lashing out at him for thinking she cheated on him without offering any explanation.

Looking back now, she could why Laurence thought she was cheating. From his end, she must have looked like a bitch. But for now, Kate needed to look into this Lady Bullseye. This was where Desmond came in. Desmond was a computer hacker that Kate had met during her travels. He arrived at the dance club.

"So what's the problem" he asked her.

"We have an assassin called Lady Bullseye" said Kate, "you know anything about her?"

"Yeah, her name is Maki Matsumoto. She was born in Japan and imprisoned by the Yakuza who planned to sell her into sexual slavery. However the original Bullseye, on an unrelated errand killed them all. Since then Maki had trained herself to become a killer like him"

"Who's her next target?"

"Heather Bishop, she related to you?"

"Yeah, she's my stepmother"

\--

Heather was at an auction. Lady Bullseye was in a balcony above. As Hawkeye, Kate infiltrated the building. She contacted Desmond on her comms.

"Can you tell me where she is?"

Desmond was back at the lair, hacking into security cameras in the building.

"I found her, she's on the second balcony"

Hawkeye rushed to the third floor where Lady Bullseye was about to throw a shuriken. Hawkeye fired an arrow at her, hitting her in the arm as she was about to throw the shuriken. The shuriken ended up hitting one of the other attendees. Now everyone on the ground floor was panicking. Lady Bullseye pulled the arrow out her arm and threw it at Hawkeye. Hawkeye dodged the arrow.

"I never miss" said Lady Bullseye.

"Perfection aim doesn't mean anything if your opponent knows how to dodge" said Hawkeye.

Lady Bullseye kept throwing shurikens at Hawkeye who managed to dodge them as she got in close.

"Lets see you throw now"

Instead Lady Bullseye took out a katana blade and attacked Hawkeye with it. Hawkeye dodged Lady Bullseye's attacks. Hawkeye also realised another problem with using close quarters combat, she couldn't use her bow and arrow. The best she could do was use the bow to block her sword. Lady Bullseye pinned Hawkeye when Andrew Ramsay arrived.

"Freeze" he shouted.

Lady Bullseye threw her katana into Ramsay's chest. Hawkeye took the opportunity to kick Lady Bullseye over the balcony. However Lady Bullseye grabbed the ledge of the lower balcony and climbed up it while Hawkeye rushed to Ramsay.

\--

Ramsay woke up in Hawkeye's hideout, his wound treated. He saw Kate in her Hawkeye costume with her mask off.

"Kate, you're Hawkeye?"

"Yep" she said, "I was always planning to get some companions to help me with my crusade. You being wounded, I figured it would be the perfect time"

"And you think I'll agree to help you instead of going to the police because?"

"You owe me for saving your life"

"I will not break the law to repay" said Ramsay.

"Well, I can't force you to help" said Kate, "but if you tell anyone about me, well, my family's rich, we can just frame you for something"

"Yeah, like your family approve of this" Ramsay said, "that's why you've been keeping it secret from them"

Ramsay got up off the table.

"Well, someone has to make sure you don't lose your humanity"


End file.
